


Picture Message (One Shot - Dixoncest)

by Saints_Dead_Girl



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dixon Brothers, Dixoncest, Incest, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Merle Dixon Smut, One Shot, Rimming, Short, Sibling Incest, Smut, Younger Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saints_Dead_Girl/pseuds/Saints_Dead_Girl
Summary: Daryl gets what he thinks is a wrong number text from his brother that ends up flipping his whole relationship with him on its head.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



Daryl sat at his desk in English class bored out of his mind. They had been reading something written by some guy long since dead and he had no interest in listening. He just sat there doodling on his paper work waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to the next agonizingly slow class before heading home.

When the tip of his pencil broke off he sighs and leans back to stare out the window. He watched a squirrel run along the ground and up in to a tree where he pretends to shoot it out. “Phew… you’re dead.” He whispers. Just then his phone vibrates against his leg and stretches to pull it out of his pocket.

Keeping the phone out of his teachers sight he unlocks it to see it says he has a new picture message from his brother. It was unlike Merle to message him during school hours much less send a picture so it must have been important. Daryl clicks to open the message and waits for it to download.

When the picture finely loads, his first reaction is total shock. He hides the screen for a second as he looks around to make sure no one else had seen then looks back down at the picture. It was clear shot of Merle’s rock hard cock. “Jesus Merle what the fuck?” he thinks as he starts to type a reply. “WTF bro!? Check the number next time. This is Daryl not one of your bar skanks.” He types before shoving his phone back in to his pocket.

Daryl figured that when his brother sees he sent his dick pic to his little brother instead of whatever slut he meant to send it to, Merle would just laugh it off and re-send it to the right person. It was a mistake and nothing more. So when his phone vibrates again he groans and pulls it back out. It’s another text message from Merle. Daryl sighs and opens it up to read: “I know who this is, now get your ass home.”

Daryl’s face twists in total confusion. “What?” he asks himself before reading the message 2 more times. “Is he fucking serous?” He wonders while typing: “Are you high or something… this is DARYL! Your brother!” He knows a reply will be on its way soon so he keeps his phone in his lap to wait.

After a few minutes his phone buzzes against his thighs for a third time. He quickly opens the new message and reads: “Boy, if you don’t get your ass home right now, I’m gonna come up there and drag you out myself. You got 15 minutes.” Daryl instantly looks up at the clock at the head of the class and sees there’s still two and half hours left till school lets out and 45mintus in this class alone. His phone vibrates again and he looks down to see a new picture. This one shows Merle’s hand wrapped around his cock squeezing so it made it look even more angry than it already was. Underneath the picture was written, “14 minutes.”

Not wanting his brother to come down and cause a scene, Daryl groans and jumps up out of his seat grabbing his things and rushing for the door. “Mr. Dixon where are you going?”

“I gotta go teach. Family emergency.” He says running out of class and in to the hall.

As he runs down the hall part of him wonders why he is. Why was he running home after receiving not one but two dick pictures from his brother? “He’s obviously not well.” Daryl tells himself as he pushes open the door to the student parking lot. “He’s smoked a bad batch or, or someone stole his phone or something. I don’t know but it’s clear something’s not right. I’m just going to check on him that’s all.” Daryl unlocks his truck and pulls open the door and tosses his things inside. He quickly cranks it up and pulls out of the school parking lot heading home.

When he’s half way home his phone vibrates again and he opens it to see a message saying “5 minutes.” He frantically types back that he’s on almost there and then drops his phone in his lap.

With dust flying he pulls in to his drive way and slams the truck in park before hoping out and running inside. “Merle?” he yells. “Alright Merle what the hell is wrong with you? Sending pictures like that to me.” He looks around be doesn’t see his brother. “Merle?” he walks down the small hallway to his brother’s room. The door is shut so he knocks. “Merle?”

“Yeah come in.” His brother says in his normal tone.

Daryl opens the door and steps in only to find Merle laid out on his bed, dick clearly hard under the thin fabric of his boxers. “Oh fuck come on Merle what the hell?” he yells while turning around to leave.

“Nu uh you get your ass back in here.” Merle sits up and orders. “and shut the door.”

Daryl groans and steps back in to Merle’s room and shuts the door but doesn’t turn to face him. “What the hell are you doing?” he asks. “Why did you send those pictures?”

“Turn around and face me when you speak.” Merle barks and Daryl does as he’s told. “I sent you those to show you what you do to me. Now, get over here and give me a hand.”

“What NO!” Daryl yells as he turns to reach for the door. Merle is quick to his feet and pushes his way in between him and the door closed blocking his path.

“No way little bro… This is something I’ve been thinking about for a long time and now that I have you…” he looks Daryl up and down while licking his lips. “You aint going anywhere.”

“Merle come on, quit fucking around and move.” He reaches for the door knob but Merle slaps his hand down. “Damn it Merle move.”

“Nope. Not until I get what I want.”

Daryl sighs and crosses his arms. “And just what is it you want?”

“I want to eat that sweet little ass of yours.” Merle blurts out unashamed. “I wanna watch you choke on my cock and watch your squirm as I fill you up from behind.”

Daryl hates himself for how his own dick twitches but he tells himself it’s only because Merle is using his famous charm on him. “So you want to have sex with me… your own brother?” he scoffs.

“Oh yeah.” Merle purrs.

“You’re crazy.” He says reaching for the door knob again.

This time instead of slapping his hand away, Merle grabs him by the wrist and twists to pin him face first against the door. “How about just a blow job then?” he whispers while kissing across the back of his neck. “Just suck me off once and I’ll never bring this up again. It’ll all be like a bad dream.” Daryl tightens his fists and tries to fight Merle but he’s no match for his stronger much larger brother. While he struggles he fails to notice Merle’s free hand slide down his side and around to cup his crotch. “Looks like you want it too so how bout we suck each other? Hmm?”

Daryl can’t stop the shiver that runs through him when his brother starts to stroke him through his jeans while kissing up his neck. When Merle starts to kiss around his jaw line he gasps and is just able to whimper, “M-Merle, this is wrong.” before Merle’s thick tongue dips in to his mouths and swirls around his own.

Merle gently turn him so his back is pressed in to the door and he’s now chest to chest with his brother while they kiss. One large hand holding him close by his neck while the other keeps petting him through his pants. When he starts to hear a desperate moan come from deep within him and he has to push Merle away to stop it from escaping. “Wait.” He pants while glancing down at the tent in his brother’s boxers and his own erection pressing in to the denim of his jeans. “I can’t believe I’m saying this…” he mumbles. “but just a blow job. That’s the deal right?”

“That’s the deal.” Merle whispers from above.

Daryl sighs and slowly nods. “Okay. Just one blow job.”

Merle’s face lights up like it’s the fourth of July. “Alright then.” He pushes off the door and pulls himself free from his boxers. Daryl drops to his knees and is face to face with his brother’s leaking cock. “Watch the teeth okay.” Merle warns.

“Shut up. I’m doing this for you so you take what you get.” Daryl growls from his knelt position.

Merle chuckles and nods. “Yes sir.” Daryl glares at him for a moment before looking back down at Merle’s tip. He takes a deep breath then reaches up to take his brother in hand while opening his mouth to suck him down. “Shit!” Merle groans as he leans forward against the door. Daryl keeps his eyes closed as he slowly and steadily slides up and down on Merle’s dick as the salty taste of pre cum explodes in his mouth. “Damn I knew you would have an amazing throat but fuck…” He starts to rut against his mouth and Daryl has to pull off to stop from gagging. “Sorry, got a little excited.” Merle chuckles. “How about hopping on the bed. Let me get at you before you kill me with that velvet throat.”

Daryl nods and climbs to his feet to step over and sit on the edge of Merle’s bed. Merle follows him and stands in front of him. “Need to lose the pants little bro.” he whispers.

“Oh right.” Daryl mumbles as he stands up to push his pants down. With his jeans pooled around his ankles, he falls back down to the bed to kick them off and waits.

Merle looks down at him and growls deeply before pushing him to lay back on the bed. “Wait we agreed. Blow jobs only.”

“I know.” Merle purrs. “Just getting you in to a better position.” He whispers before dropping his head in between his bent legs.

Daryl gasps at the sudden wet warmth that engulfed him and his hands flies down out of instinct. “Oh my God.” He moans as his fingers run over the short buzz cut on Merle’s head. “Stop Merle. Please… It feels… it’s weird.” Merle hums in disagreement and swirls his tongue around is little brother making Daryl arch up off the bed. “Fuck, don’t do that.” He pants.

Merle pops off him and starts to leisurely jack him off next to his face. “You okay up there?”

“Yeah… just… it’s strange.” He whimpers bashfully. “Can we stop.”

“Nu uh.” Merle hums while mindlessly sliding his spit slicked fingers down to tease his entrance.

“Hey!” Daryl cries out while sitting up and scooting away. “What are you doing?”

Merle climbs on the bed with him and crawls over to him. “Come on baby bro, let me just taste you.”

“No! That’s nasty and dirty…” Daryl says shaking his head.

“Alright fine here’s a new deal, you let me eat you and you don’t have to finish sucking me off.”

Daryl stares at him like he’s lost his mind. “Why do you want to do this with me?”

Merle scoffs and takes a hold of Daryl’s ankle to pull him closer. “Oh my sweet little Daryl. You have now idea just how adorable you are, do you? How sexy you look when you work on your truck, how your skin shines when you’re fresh from the shower, or how innocent you look when you sleep.”

“You watch me sleep?” He ask quivering under his brother.

“That’s not all I do.” Merle grins. “Now please just indulge your big brother for one night and let me taste that sweet ass of yours. It’s all I’ve wanted since you moved in with me.” He whispers right next to Daryl’s ear.

Daryl gnaws on his lip in thought. No matter how much he wants to deny it, having Merle want him so desperately was really turning him on. And if he was being honest, he didn’t necessarily hate anything he’s experienced yet. “Fine, but if I don’t like it you’ll stop right.”

“Of course.”

“O-okay then…” Daryl whispers.

“That’s my boy.” He moves to give Daryl a kiss and sits up. “Flip over for me would ya?” Daryl nods and flips over on to his belly. “Raise your hips too please.” Daryl groans and buries his face in to the pillow while he slides up on to his knees. “Perfect.” Merle says while rubbing down his thigh making Daryl shiver and moans.

The bed shift some under him and he feels Merle’s warm hands pull him open followed by the heat of Merle’s breath as he gently presses a kiss to his entrance. He then feels Merle open his mouth and licks in broad even strokes to tease him. Daryl whimpers and has to bite the pillow to stop himself from pushing back against his brother’s face. When he feels himself start to stretch open around Merle’s probing tongue he loses control and cries out. “Oooohh Merle.” He says arching up in to Merle’s mouth. “That feels… amazing…”

Merle chuckles against him and slides his hand over his cheek to add a finger in with his tongue. There is a dull pain and Daryl starts to pull away with a groan. “Mm-mmm” Merle hums as he holds Daryl still. “Just breathe.” He slowly starts to curl his finger while pressing deeper in to him. Daryl nods and slowly gets use to the strange felling.

After a little while Daryl feels another one of Merle’s fingers pressing against his tight ring. “Wait Merle!”

“Shh, shh, shh… just breath for me sweet boy.” Merle whispers while rubbing his leg. Daryl nods again and keeps breathing through the pain. “That’s it.” Merle whispers before dipping back down and slipping his tongue back in to him. Daryl feels Merle’s fingers split and his tongue wiggling in the space in between them. With his finger to pull him open his brother’s tongue is able lick deeper in to him then by itself.

Daryl chews on his lip while Merle slowly stretches him open wider to taste more of him. Every stoke of his tongue and kiss against his skin had him floating and wanting more. “M-Merle.” He moans.

“Hmm?” he hums not willing to remove his tongue.

Daryl groans and is mentally kicking himself for how desperate he’s about to sound. “Can you… can you add another finger?”

He can hear Merle chuckle behind him. “Sure thing little brother.” Before he sits up and slowly adding a third finger in to him. Merle’s free hand keeps sliding up and down his back as he pushes his digits deeper and deeper. “You okay?” Daryl nods and rolls back against his brother’s hand. “You want more?” Merle asks cheerfully.

“No just… touch me.” He pants. A second later he feel’s Merle’s hand wrap around his flesh and slowly start stroking him. “Yes… like that… Fuck why does this feel so good?!”

Merle keeps working his fingers in and out and around him with a smile. “You know… I can make it feel even better.”

Daryl looks over his shoulder knowing exactly what his brother is talking about. “But, won’t it hurt?”

“After this.” He expands his fingers to stretch Daryl open wide and make him moan. “Shouldn’t hurt too bad.” Daryl tries to forget the pure ecstasy he’s feeling at his brother’s hands and think rationally about it for a second. If he agreed to this, there was no going back. He and his brother would be lovers. “So what’s it gonna be?”

“Fine, fine just… go easy.”

“Always little bro.” Merle purrs as he slowly pulls his fingers out one by one. Once his fingers are free, he scoots up behind him and places his thick cock at his entrance. “Just breathe through it okay.” Daryl nods and Merle pushes in to him with a single thrust. Daryl moans and grips at the bed sheets as he feels himself fill up with his brother’s length. “That’s it, just breathe…” he says rubbing small circles in to his back. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Daryl takes a moment then nods. “I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Merle whispers and slowly pulls out then pushes back in with a moan. “Damn it baby, you’re so tight.” He says keeping a steady pace.

“Don’t call me baby.” Daryl grunts still trying to adjust to Merle’s size.

“But you are my baby.” Merle teases while leaning down to kiss his neck. “You’re my baby brother.” He ruts deeper in to Daryl drawing out an erotic cry. “That’s it baby. Let me hear that beautiful voice.” Merle starts thrusting making Daryl whimper under him.

Daryl feels a sudden rush of pleasure as Merle strokes hit something deep with in him. “Oooohh fuck what was that?!” he asks while pressing back on to his brother to try and feel it again.

“It’s your prostate.” Merle whispers. “It’s like your g-spot.” He thrusts up to run over it again and making Daryl moan out loud. “Feels good doesn’t it.”

“Yes, so good! … Oh God Merle do it again, please don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Merle smiles as he sits up and takes a hold of Daryl’s hip and starts thrusting roughly.

The small room is quickly filled with the sound of skin slapping together and moans. Daryl holds on to the bed for dear life as his brother pounds in to his virgin core. He drops his head and looks down at his un-touch dick and sees thick stream of precum that hung from his tip and swung with each thrust from Merle. Close to climax, he reaches down and wipes it up to use as slick to stroke himself with.

“Getting close on me little brother?”

“Yes, so close.” Daryl moans as he works his shaft. Merle chuckles and then quickens his pace and tightens his grip on his hips. Daryl is forced to let go of his dick to steady himself under his brother’s forceful thrusts. “Merle please!!”

“Go ahead!” Merle grunts, “I’m right behind you.”

Daryl nods and stables himself again before reaching under himself to continue jacking off. It only takes a few pumps before he’s pushed over the brink and spills all over Merle’s bed sheet moaning wildly. “OH God Merle, YES!” A few seconds later he feels Merle’s fingers dig in to his skin and his thrust become shallow before stopping all together followed by a loud animalistic moan come from him.

They breathe heavily together as the come down from their climaxes till Daryl’s arms give in and he falls to the bed. “Merle...”

“Y-yeah.” He huffs.

“You mind taking it out… It’s starting to hurt.”

“Sorry.” Merle chuckles and gently pulls out of him then lays next to him on the bed. “That was something else…”

“Yeah…” Daryl mumbles.

Merle turns to look at him. “Hey don’t go all quiet on me now. Not after all that moaning you just did.” Daryl starts to blush and Merle laughs. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding, just don’t worry about it… I know this was a onetime thing… when you leave I won’t mention this or ask for it again. Cross my heart.” He says unhappily while sitting up to get dressed.

Daryl lays there for a moment and thinks. “Merle…”

“Yeah?” he asks without looking over his shoulder.

“If… if you want…” Merle turns to face him and his nerves are rattled some but he swallows his jitters and finishes what he needs to say. “If you want… it doesn’t have to end… We can keep doing this…” Merle tips his head with confusion. “I mean it’s fine with me… but if you still want it to be a onetime thing then...”

“NO!” Merle growls making him jump. “No… I don’t... but are you sure… if you say yes then I won’t hold back any more…” Daryl chews on his lip and nods making Merle smile brightly. “Alright then.”

“But I have some conditions.” Daryl says before Merle can get to excited. “If you’re with me you can’t be with those women any more… only me, understand?” Merle sighs but nods in agreement. “Also you can’t call me out of school like you did today. No doubt I have detention after running from class like I did.”

“Alright anything else.”

“Yes…” Daryl starts to blush “You have to keep calling me baby…”

Merle chuckles. “But I thought you didn’t like it?”

“Well I lied…” Daryl mumbles. “So do we have a deal?”

Merle licks his lips and climbs back on the bed with him. “Yeah we have a deal.” He whispers before wrapping his arms around his younger brother for a deep kiss.

~Next day~

Daryl sat in detention reading a few chapters of the book his teacher was reading when he ran from class yesterday. He was just about done with what he needed to read when his phone vibrated. Looking up from his book, he sees the teacher watching him was asleep. So he freely pulled it out to check only to see it was a new picture message from Merle.

With a smile he opens it up to see a new sultry shot with the words “Been thinking about you” written under it. He takes another glace at his sleeping teacher and while he quietly grabs his things and slips out of the class room to head home to his brother.


End file.
